The purpose of this investigation is to determine the variations in polyphosphoinositide content and metabolism in roots and sympathetic nerves in relation to nerve condition. Electrical stimuli will also be applied under anoxia and at different temperature levels and the polyphosphoinositide variations will be followed. Subcellular fractions will be prepared to establish shift and distribution of the polyphosphoinositides and the function of pools with different metabolic turnover. The relationship to thiamine metabolism will be explored. The effect of stimulation of polyphosphoinositide synthesis with cyclic nucleotides will be analyzed.